Wish Upon a Star (wait, that's not a star)
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: It's amazing what a differnece a word can make. Harry is about to find this out the hard way but it may be the best thing that ever happened to him. Even if he'd not sure who he is anymore.
**First off i don't own Harry Potter or Buffy**

 **This idea has been floating around my head for sometime. I've found that veneance deamon are uder used in fan fi, and if there was anyone that really needed on vengeance than it's this person. so enjoy.**

Wish upon a star (wait, that's not a star!)

It's amazing what one little word could do. In anger, hate, fear or even by accident it doesn't matter how it's said, it has the power to change the world if the right person were to hear it. Well person is pushing it as the ones that listen out for this word are not human but demons. To be more precise Vengeance Demons. One of the more famous to these demons is Anyanka, patron saint of scorned women. But this does not concern her but another demon, Halfrek, patron saint of ruined childhoods.

Halfrek sat on the wall next to a twelve-year-old, the kid barely old enough to understand had been force by her step-father to give him blow-jobs for years but the day before he had violated her in the worst possible way. So that is why Halfrek was here, to set things right. She'd been here for that last hour gaining that girls trust.

"So come on kid, if there was a way for anything you want to happen to happen what would it be?" the girl, Kelly, looked up at her with wide tear stained eyes.

"Anything?" she asked. Halfrek heart arched at the sight, no matter how long she'd been at this job that look on abused children's faces always got to her and reaffirmed her commitment to what she did. Halfrek nodded.

"Yes sweetheart, you wish it and I'll do my best to make it happen," Kelly stared at Halfrek for a long time as if trying to decide if she was telling the truth. Seeming to come to a decision, Kelly took a deep breath.

"I wish he could never touch me or mum again," with that Halfrek smiled turning into her demon self to answer the girl.

"Granted," before disappearing. At the same time, across town, a man screamed as he stared down at the stumps where his hands used to be.

Halfrek enjoyed her job very much. Being able to punish those that would harm children made up for some of the not so pleasant aspects of being a demon. But recently one particular case has been preoccupying her. The case of a little boy that has been betrayed in one fashion or another by every adult in his life, in fact he'd only just recently met adults that cared for him but even they were not doing their best for him. Well I say little boy, he's more a young man at this point and only a few years off majority for his culture and therefore beyond Halfrek's reach. Hence her becoming a bit obsessed of getting his wish. Unfortunately, his treatment by adults have so far made it impossible for her to get close enough to get him to wish anything.

This is all why she'd used a fair bit her power to set up a monitor that would tell her if he were ever close to wishing something. And one day in early summer, just after leaving Kelly, that monitor went off. Smiling to herself she appeared in a room that looked as though a hurricane had just been through. Harry was there as well as one of the well-meaning but less than helpful adults, Dumlock or something like that, she never was very good at remembering wizard names. So stupid most of them, long and unnecessary. Keeping herself invisible she watched from the corner. A big red bird was staring at her but made no move towards her. It was as though the phoenix, for that was what it was, knew that she wasn't there to hurt anyone.

She'd never seen Harry so hurt and angry. And yet again the adult in his life wasn't doing anything. Maybe just maybe it was finally her chance.

'It's just part of being human, Harry,' Halfrek winced at that, for someone that has taught children his whole life he sure didn't know what to say to a clearly grieving and distraught young man. This was proved true as several more things in the room exploded as Harry yelled.

'Well, maybe I wish I wasn't human.'

Halfrek froze as time literally slowed down around her, as it always did after a wish. It gives the demon time to think of a way answer the wish. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped, after all these years it finally happened, Harry James Potter had made a wish, and what a wish it was. She always thought that it would be the Dursleys, or Voldemort, or that Snape guy, even Wormtail. She'd spent many happy hours thinking up punishments for them. But this this was so much better. It was a chance to give Harry the childhood he deserved, and she knew exactly where to send him. Stepping forward she let her true face to be seen, as she spoke the words of power.

'Wish granted,' and with that Harry Potter vanished from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was on his feet and his wand was trained her with a speed that betrayed his age.

'What have you done with him, demon,' his voice as cold as the arctic winter.

'What have I done? I've done what you refused to do, I've given him a life worth living. You hypocritical, sheep buggering, old fool,' and with that the menacing air that the headmaster was trying to give off was shattered, as he blinked at the unexpected answer and unusual insult. 'Tell me why you never helped you when he almost begged every year?' Albus opened his mouth but Halfrek cut him off.

'Yes I know about you greater good. But what about his good?' he deflated at that.

'I did what I had to.'

'So have I,' she said and turned to leave.

'Wait, what about the prophecy? Will we see him again? Halfrek sneered at him. Typical, not even a question after Harry wellbeing.

'He'll be fine if that's what you're asking. As for the prophecy, it'll work out, divine decrees tend to do that,' and with that Halfrek left before she found herself over stepping her remit.

After Halfrek left Dumbledore sat down with groan more befitting his age. He looked over at his faithful companion.

'Have I really failed him that badly, old friend?' Fawkes looked back at him and trilled sadly. Albus sat back and closed his eyes and suddenly look every one of his many years.

'What have I done? Oh, Harry, my boy, I'm sorry.'

* * *

 **So once I'd finished this I realised that there are many ways this could go. I've got idea that I may pursure, but it could go anywhere so here's a challege based on the first chapter:**

 **Who are Harry's new family. Remember he can't be fully human. But he also can't be fully non-human either.**

 **He has to return to Hogwarts, but not earlier than the end of Order of the Phoenix. (sorry Sirius fans)**

 **He has to return alone, but he can travel bewteen worlds if you like.**

 **Power levels have to be combable with HP levels while in HP universe. No superharry!**

 **If he has powers in new life they have to replace magic. Though he can regain magic in HP universe**

 **Please avoid character bashing and/or manipulative Dumbledore.**

 **Absoultly no gender bending, Harry is male and will stay that way**

 **No evil Harry, he can be Dark but not evil.**

 **Things I would like to see:**

 **Half saiyan Harry**

 **Half Time Lord Harry**

 **Half Kryiptonian (sp?) Harry (remember point 4 on this one)**

 **Other than that have fun and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **R &R**

 **SSG**


End file.
